Kane's Crooner
by Keito-san
Summary: Jezebelle's been dead for twenty one years. So why is Kane seeing her everywhere? Features Kane, Undertaker, Matt and Jeff Hardy, the Big Show, Vickie Guerrero and MORE! MWAHAHA!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so... Tada!! First chapter's long, I know. It was originally meant to be two, but the first was short, so I just added it one to the second to create the first...**

**Wait... wait... okay... iz confused. Long day of school and then Marching band, where I failed. Epically... See you.**

* * *

"Tonight, Layla, I have a special gift to show my love to you," Regal said, over boos from the crowd

"Tonight, Layla, I have a special gift to show my love to you," Regal said, over boos from the crowd. Layla rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, waiting for whatever the surprise was. Regal pointed to the stage, where a band was sitting. The lights dimmed and turned blue. Some one stepped out, with a fedora hat pulled over their face. The person stepped up to the mike and began to sing.

_Birds flying high_

_You know how I feel_

_Sun in the sky_

_You know how I feel_

_Reeds drifting on by_

_You know how I feel_

It was clearly a woman by her voice. The lights changed so that the shadow from her fedora prevented anyone from seeing her face, but showed the rest of her body. She was thin and fit. She wore pinstripes pants, a silk back black vest, and a maroon button down. She was strikingly attractive with out showing any skin. The men went crazy.

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good_

The trumpets started up and the woman moved in response to the pulse. Regal grabbed Layla and started dancing with her. Layla stiffened, but rocked with him. The woman's lips twitched into a smile as she continued with the song.

When the song finished, Regal ended on one knee with a crown on a red velvet pillow. Layla looked around biting her lip. Become queen of the ring? With Regal? Ew. She didn't have time to ponder this, for Jamie Noble can dashing to save her. Whoopie.

As a fight began, the singer began another song, "Crazy Little Thing Called Love". The band, confused, backed her up as the fight continued on. Eventually the referees and security got everything settled. The song was not yet finished, but the singer walked off stage anyway.

Kane turned off the monitor in his locker room and sat down. He sat down, head in his hands trying not think of what those songs reminded him of. His past, his history, his painful memories, however, bubbled up and over, until he was lost in them.

"_Who you calling a freak?" said a boy with discolored eyes, himself, Kane._

"_You and your family! Your brother's insane, you're a monster, and your sister is a mute! And to sum it up, you all cut up dead people!" said a slightly larger boy with a mean smile, the leader of the group._

_Something in Kane snapped, he raised his fist and let loose. The punch hit the other boy square in the jaw and sent him flying into the ground. He raised his fist for another punch, but a small, cold hand on his elbow stopped him._

"_Kane… Don't," whispered a voice. He turned to see his sister, concern in her golden eyes. The sight of her calmed him down considerably. She took his hand and intertwined it with hers. She pulled him away with out speaking._

_The group of boys called out after him, even started to follow them. His sister kept him from turning around and smashing them to bits. She gripped his hand firmer and pulled him along home._

"_Kane, sit down," she said, in her quiet voice. He obeyed. She curled up beside him and began to sing Sinatra tunes. He began to calm down. At the end, she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed._

"_Thank you Jezebelle," he said._

"_Mom _will_ find out."_

"_I know."_

"_You should tell her yourself."_

"_Will you come with me?"_

"_Sure. And Kane?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You're welcome."_

Jezebelle… Oh god it was his fault! He should've gone back into rescue her! But she was gone, along with his parents. If only…

No! No ifs! What was done was done. There was no changing the past.

Then he realized.

He forgot how old Jezebelle would be! How could he have forgotten? No!

Kane fumbled for his bag and pressed the speed dial for his brother.

"Hello?" asked a disgruntled voice.

"Mark! It's Kane."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Do you remember Jezebelle's birthday?"

"Oh. It was… September 7. She'd be thirty on Unforgiven," Mark said. His voice had changed. If there was anything they'd agree, it'd be the love they shared for their sister.

Unforgiven. He'd have no chance to fly home to visit his sister's grave. After the match he'd leave for home, skip the following night. He had neglected his sister's grave for a while. Now he had to redeem himself.

"Okay. Thanks." He hung up.

Yes, he had to redeem himself.

* * *

_Jezebelle Phebe Callaway_

_Sept. 7, 1978- March 9, 1988_

_Hear this, O kings; give ear, O rulers! _

_I—to the LORD, I will sing,_

_I will sing praise to the LORD, the God of Israel._

_Judges 5:3_

* * *

It was unseasonably cold for this early in September. The sole mourner at the grave was wearing a large trench coat to keep warm. Their head was bowed in prayer. Their red brown hair was blown helter-skelter by the wind. At the sound of feet behind them, they put their hat on and looked behind them. Then the mourner disappeared into the nearby trees.

"Who was that?" Kane asked, looking to Mark. He merely grunted and continued to trudge up the hill. He was in a funk after the previous nights events. Kane knew better than to bother him.

The two brothers reached the grave and looked at it in surprise. With most of their family gone, they'd expect the grave to be run down, maybe even vandalized. Instead they found the grave clean and well kept. There were nine candles that where sheltered by the wind in white and silver. There was a photograph. Kane recognized it immediately, and it scared him.

It was taken over twenty years ago. It was himself, Mark, and Jezebelle in their Sunday best. No one could've gotten it unless they…

Someone had stolen it, that's all, or found it. Then they found where it belongs. That's it. There was no reason…

Unless… Well, he did survive the fire after all, doesn't mean she.

No. Impossible, he watched them bury her.

"Kane?" Mark asked.

"Huh? Oh. Someone left this," Kane said, handing it to his half brother. Mark swore violently in surprise.

"Do you think-?"

"No. We know she's buried."

"Yeah, but you have an empty casket too."

"She had ashes."

"Kane… That could very well be Mom, Dad, and who ever else was in there," Mark said quietly, the painful memory making his eyes shine. Kane sighed and set down the bouquet of lavender and orchids, their sister's favorite flowers.

"May she rest in peace," he whispered. The Undertaker patted his back before kneeling down to pray. Kane followed his lead. While they prayed, both men thought about their troubles.

Kane 's thoughts were about Mysterio. Why did he hate him? Because he had everything he didn't have. A loving family, fan support, and a good looking face that he chose to hide. Why could he have it all and Kane have nothing?

Mark was thinking about Guerrero and Big Show. What was up with those two? Where they in love? He should get revenge, but could he? He'd have to be sneaky.

The two both crossed themselves and stood.

"See you in a while," Mark muttered, turning and leaving. Kane nodded and went back to his car. He went in and sat in his car, gripping the steering wheel with both hands. Tears welled in his eyes and an unreasonable anger boiled in him. He got out of the car and flew into the woods.

He went into a rampage, smashing branches and hitting everything he could find. Twigs became splinters and he even managed to knock over a small tree or two. When his anger was spent, the area around him looked like an explosion hit.

Now weak and filled with sorrow, Kane sat down against a felled tree and felt tears drift down his cheeks. He buried his face in his hands, remembering the destruction the forest had felt before. It was all because of him.

It was in this forest he had started his transformation into the monster he was now. The memory started to become real, and he knew he was dreaming. He time traveled.

_The scene was almost the same as it was now. Except he hadn't caused the destruction, Mark's friends had. They had made several rude comments about his sister. Mark said nothing, so Kane had to step in. The comments he made back caused a scuffle that was soon broken up by his teachers and his sister. Then the offer made his heart leap up into his throat._

"_Be in the cemetery forest at three, unless you're too chicken," A simple, childish threat filled with enough venom to stop even the Crocodile hunter in his tracks._

_So he went, alone, he thought. He trudged threw the forest, and when he heard footsteps he turned and saw Jezebelle, staring at him with angry eyes. He frowned._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Making sure you don't get killed, or kill," she said, coming up level with him. Kane sighed, knowing he'd never persuade her to leave._

"_Fine, but hide, okay?" he said. She nodded and followed him to where four boys, including their brother, where standing. Jezebelle took her place behind a tree and waited there as he stepped up to them, swallowing his fear.  
_

"_You're late," said one of the boys._

"_Let's just finish this," Kane growled. Mark stood away from the group, his hands in his pockets. The three other boys stepped forward. Two knocked his legs out from under him and then held him down so their leader could begin the fury of punches. Then they stopped.  
_

"_Hey, Mark! Get over here."_

"_No."_

"_Mark! Get OVER here."_

"_I-I can't. He's my little brother."_

"_Then show him whose boss."_

"_No. Look… I can't."_

"_Fine."_

_There was sound of crunch leaves as Mark ran away. Kane took the pause in the torrent to assess the damage. Blood was everywhere, no doubt his nose was broken, God knows what else. It hurt to breath, so he could only image at least one of his ribs was broken._

_Then the torrent began again. The leader made a direct hit to his stomach, forcing up lunch. He heard screams, Jezebelle or his own? It took him a moment to decipher them. _

"_Stop! Stop it now!" Jezebelle was saying._

"_Shut up!" said someone. There was a hard smacking noise and the sound of someone falling and then whimpering. A few more punches that sent him in and out of consciousness and then they left._

"_Kane?" came a tentative voice. "Kane are you alright?"_

_Kane tried to move, but felt as if he tried, he might die from exhaustion._

"_Kane… Kane you hear me?"_

"_Yes… Jezzy."_

_Jezebelle pulled his head onto her lap and started humming, then singing, crooner songs. He fell asleep to her voice._

No. This wasn't a dream. Right now, someone had their arms around him and was singing ever so softly in his ear. Then they moved away. An angel, Jezebelle's angel. It was a comforting thought that brought tears, of joy rather than sorrow, to his eyes.

"Sir? Sir, are you alright?"

Kane opened his eyes. A woman with auburn hair and blue eyes was shaking his shoulder. He shook his head clear of memories and wiped his face on his jacket.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine."

"But you're bleeding."

Kane looked down at his fists.

"Oh, well look at that," he said. Then he saw the amount of splinters he had.

"Crap in a hat."

The woman took on of his hands and examined it. She brushed her hair to one side and smiled. For a moment, Kane felt like he stepped back into a dream again. She looked just like his mom, no… Jezebelle. It shocked him.

"I could help, if you'd like. I'm a nurse and an EMT if needed," she said, helping him up.

"Thanks," he muttered. She smiled again and led him to her car.

"I'm Nessie by the way. Vanessa Gallows," she said going into her trunk and pulling out a first aid kit. She motioned for him to sit on the hood. She perched next to him.

"I'm Kane," he said, not looking as she began to pull out splinters.

"I know. I work for the WWE," Nessie said cheerily. "I fixed up Noble last week. Pretty brutal of Regal to use that tiara as a weapon."

"All's fair in love in war. And Raw is war," Kane replied. Nessie paused.

"I guess you're right," she sighed. "Well, that was the last splinter. Time to bandage you up."

Bandaging took two minutes and then Kane went back to his car, promising Nessie to stop by.

Wait- why was _she_ in the cemetery?


	2. Chapter 2

Kane wandered backstage Raw. He had delivered his announcement to Rey Mysterio and was in no mood to talk to anyone. The people he passed gave him occasional fearful glances, but most people were still in a rush to complete the show, even though they still ran six minutes over their allotted time, all the time, for every show.

So as he wandered the halls, he heard a voice reciting poems. Nessie was sitting on top of boxes, her hair swept into a side pony tale. Her green eyes swept over the page and her mouth formed the words slowly and carefully.

"Sweet is the rose, but grows upon a briar,

Sweet is the juniper, but sharp his bough

Sweet is the eglantine, but his pricket near;

Sweet is the fir bloom, but his branch is rough;

Sweet is the cypress, but his rind is tough;

Sweet is the nut, but bitter his pill

Sweet is the broom, but yet sour enough:

And sweet is moly, but his root is ill."

Sonnet 26 by Edmund Spenser. Kane knew it and finished it for her.

"So every sweet with sour is tempered still,

That maketh it be coveted the more:

For easy things, that may be got at will

Most sorts of men do set but little store.

Why then should I account of little pain

That endless pleasure shall unto me gain!"

Nessie looked up and smiled at him. Kane smiled back, the first time it'd been a smile of happiness in a long time. He sat next to her and picked up her book.

"You know, I wouldn't have put you for a poetry reader," She said, swinging her legs. Kane shrugged. He found a poem and began to read it. Nessie closed her eyes and leaned, listening intently.

"Men Call You Fair by… Edmund Spenser. He's one of my favorites," she said, opening her aqua eyes and smiling again. She plucked the book from his hands and began to read a poem.

"Hey, Kane! What the hell was that about?" Rey Mysterio said rounding a corner. Kane stood up to face the (much) smaller man. Nessie looked started.

"What I said is you'll get a surprise," Kane growled.

"Yeah, I know. But Rey Rey? Seriously?"

"I can call you whatever the hell I want, little man."

Rey made a move to hit Kane, but Nessie leapt down to stand in between the two. She put her hands on both of their chests and gently pushed the two away from each other.

"I am _not _stitching anyone up for something as trivial as that. So if you break each other's skulls open no one's going to come running," she said, staring down (and up) both of them. Rey huffed and stalked off. Nessie frowned and picked up her poetry.

"What's that beeping?" Kane asked.

"Oh, damn." Nessie said, checking her beeper.

"What?"

"Miz is complaining about his arm, he wants me," she muttered.

"Why?"

"Hot nurse dream."

"Oh."

Kane felt his heart drop. He had enjoyed Nessie's company. She wasn't prejudice towards him, and in fact didn't seem frightened by him at all. The fact that she was beautiful was a bonus. Hell, anyone who talked to him with out fear was nice.

"Do you want to come with me? Kinda don't want to face the Miz alone."

"Um. Sure."

Nessie smiled again and took his hand. She pulled him along to the medical wing. Miz was sitting on a gurney joking with John Morrisen. When they saw Kane they stopped and looked moderately frightened.

"So, Mr. Miz, what seems to be the problem today?" Nessie asked, pulling on a pair of gloves. Miz glanced at Kane, then at her, and then back again.

"W-What is he doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, don't mind him. Now, what about you're arm?"

"I think I strained it during the match."

Nessie sighed and rolled her eyes. She began ordering him to do various tasks, each of which the wrestler did easily. Kane watched carefully, trying to put on the body guard persona. Miz occasionally looked up at him, then quickly looked away.

"You're arm is fine, go home and put some ice on it. Try not to use it, okay?" Nessie said. "If it hurts, take some Advil."

The Miz nodded and got off the gurney.

"Thanks," he muttered before scurrying off. Nessie shook her head and took off her gloves. She sat up on the gurney and took one of Kane's hands.

"How are they?" she asked, looking at the cuts. She traced one with a delicate finger. Kane shrugged. Nessie looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Slight bruising. Hmm. I bet they hurt, huh?"

"Sort of."

"Kane… How's about we meet for dinner? I'd like to get to know the man who reads Edmund Spenser yet is a wrestler," Nessie said, still looking at his hand. The offer took Kane by surprise.

"You mean, like a date?" He hadn't had one of those in years. If he did, that'd mean he'd have a potential girlfriend. He'd be on the market.

Wait, he was wanted? By a female? For romance?

"If you want to put it like that, then yes."

"Yes! Of course!"

"Great," Nessie said, with one of her huge smiles. "How's about we meet tomorrow around seven in front of the hotel? Your choice of the restaurant."

"Perfect," Kane agreed. He handed her the poetry book. She looked surprised for a moment, then turned to a page and read another poem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, something funky happened with Microsoft. If there are any inconsistencies, tell me and I'll fix it.**

The crowd was booing as the Big Show and Vickie Guerrero left the arena, but it changed as soon as the lights dimmed and the mysterious crooner, fedora still hiding her face from Monday Night Raw stepped out tipping her hat to the pair as they passed.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said into her microphone. "This is a song requested by the Undertaker, Jeff Hardy, Triple H, and several others, to congratulate them on their new status as a couple."

The crowd snickered. The crooner motioned for the band, who had been sitting quietly for most of the show, to start. She started with another classic, "Sway." The crowd laughed as the video above showed the two together, and then Edge with Big Show's face.

The song finished and the woman left, leaving the crowd in tears of laughter. The crooner went backstage to leave, but was immediately interrupted by none other than Big Show and Ms. Guerrero.

"What the hell was that?" Big Show growled.

"That was a request by many people on your roster. Since technically I am not on the roster, and therefore not a wrestler, than I can do whatever I please here," the crooner said, looking at them through the shadow of her hat.

"Just who the hell are you?" Vickie asked, her face going red.

"No one you would like to know," she replied simply making a move to go past them.

"Take off your hat!"

"No."

"Take off your HAT!" Vickie ordered, snatching the hat.

The general manager slumped in a dead faint.

"Vickie!" Big Show said, kneeling down. The crooner picked up her fedora and put it back on her head before stepping over the faintee and out the exit door.

* * *

Nessie raised her eyebrows at the monitor, and then looked at Kane and the Undertaker. Both looked uncomfortable. Undertaker looked less than happy at the Big Show announcement, and Kane had gone into one of his stares. Nessie had realized Kane visited memories during such moments.

"Kane," she whispered, putting a hand on Kane's elbow. Their dinner the other night had ended on a sour note, but both of them were working to patch things up. Nessie seemed to be genuinely interested in him.

Kane jumped at the touch, but then half smiled at Nessie. Mark looked at them both with a line for a mouth. Nessie sat down between them and tucked her legs underneath her.

"Mark… Kane… what's going one?" Nessie whispered, tucking a stray strand of hair behind one ear. Mark grunted, and Kane fell still again. Nessie's shoulders slumped. She jumped up and faced them.

"For God's sake! You two are adults, but right now you are acting more like two toddlers who got into a fight over a toy truck! Grow up, already! Tell me what the hell's wrong! If you want any one to trust you, you're going to have to tell someone!"

The last comment hit a nerve with Kane, for he stood suddenly and towered over the nurse, who simply stood her ground, staring at him defiantly. They stared each other down for a while.

"Why the hell should I trust you?" Kane asked his voice shaky.

"Well maybe one day your life will be in my hands! Ever think of that?" she said, her voice growing. Her hands balled into fists.

"Yes! And I expect it to stay that way!"

"You have no say in what I do in life! I had that contract for over a YEAR! A whole friggin' YEAR! I've worked my butt off for my entire life and now I'm getting a break!"

"Break? You call risking your life everyday a break? I get almost killed every week-!"

"ALMOST KILLED? Kane you don't even pick fights with a man your size! You're becoming Jericho!"

"If you haven't noticed, you're scheduled to become WWE's newest piece of skin! Do you really think they'll respect you?"

The fight paused then as Nessie paused to think of a remark in retaliation. She was close to tears. Mark gathered up the nerve to interfere. He stepped in between the two and held up his hands.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked, his voice quiet.

"Shut up, Mark. You can't forgive a woman for PMSing, why the hell do you think you can solve this," Nessie spat.

"Hey, you can't tell him to shut up!" Kane roared, taking a step closer but hitting his elder brother's hands.

"I can do whatever I want, and if you can't respect that, then we can't be together! You know, Kane, I really thought you were a nice man," Nessie said, storming out of the room. Kane watched her leave, a rather shocked look on his face. His brother pushed him down onto the bench.

"What happened last night?" He ordered.

"We had dinner. It was nice, until she said she was becoming a Diva. I… I don't know… We fought, but forgave each other afterward," Kane said, pondering. He shook his head, as if trying to shake off something.

"I'm… I'm going home," he muttered, standing, leaving his half brother all alone to muddle over things.

* * *

_Jezebelle was sitting on the couch in the viewing room. No one was laid out yet, but there was to be a wake later in the day, and she would be the angelic consoler. She was dressed in a white dress with a wide blue belt. She looked completely innocent except for her abnormal yellow eyes._

_She was reading a book, Nancy Drew her favorite. Kane was by the storage room with Mark. She was intent on her book until when Kane left. Then Mark starting fooling around with matches and chemicals._

_"Mark, I wouldn't do that," he said, eyeing the flame._

_"Shut up, Kane," Mark said, shoving his brother._

_"But you'll blow up the house," Kane started to whine. Mark rolled his eyes and dropped the match into a puddle of something, it fizzled and went out. He pulled out another match and lit it, holding it over a bottle that said FLAMMABLE._

_"I'm telling mom."_

_"If you leave I do it for real," Mark said. Kane held his ground and turned. Mark loosened his grip. Suddenly, the match slipped. Flames consumed the house. He didn't know how he made it. It was very hot._

_Someone had pulled him out of the fire. All he could see was the imprint of Jezebelle in her snowy dress on the couch._

_"JEZEBELLE! NO! JEZEBELLE!"_

"Jezebelle!"

Kane found himself out of the dream and into reality. He was in his hotel room, alone. There was a pounding at the door and a voice yelling at him to shut up. He fell back onto his pillow and grabbed the phone.

He was halfway through the phone number when he realized he had no one to talk to. Vanessa was beyond pissed at him, and Mark wouldn't give a damn.

He was alone.

Not even in the fire was he alone.

He cried.

When the tears subsided all that was left was anger again. Why was it when he cried, he always felt angry? Well, no matter, he had a way to work it out. Rey Mysterio and he were facing off to night. He could work it out then.

* * *

Rey Mysterio was stuck in the corner while Kane made repeated blows to his ribs. The referee called the match, but Kane wasn't finished. He continued to beat on the smaller man until that goddamn

Evan Bourne came out.

Then he was stopped for the moment.

Mysterio was still in the corner, the pain making him cry. Medics ran out and tended to the wounded Mysterio. One stood and faced Kane after grabbing a microphone.

"What the hell was that?" she said, over the roar of the crowd. It was Nessie, all done up in her EMT outfit.

"You're becoming Jericho! Critizing the fans for having a frigging opinion! That's why people don't like you! You want to see Rey Mysterio unmasked? Go on the frigging internet! It's there! If you want to see it up close and personal then here!"

Nessie pushed the medics out of the way to help Mysterio help. She undid the strings at the back and tore off the mask. The crowd booed in response. She let go of Rey and through the mask at Kane.

"There you go! He's a man, just like you! You are a wonderful man if you just open your frigging eyes!Nessie turned heel and started to storm out of the ring, dropping the microphone. Kane picked it up.

"Wait! Nessie!"

"What?" she snarled, whipping around to face him.

"Please don't go," Kane half pleaded. Nessie crossed her arms, glaring at him. Rey Mysterio and several medics went past her, while security waited.

"Please… Nessie… I'm alone with out you… I need you," he said, his breathing becoming labored. "I need you… You… You…"

Kane collapsed with a thud. Vanessa ran up to him, shouting back to a few of the remaining medics. She knelt by his head as EMT's checked his vitals. She tried to urge him back to consciousness.

"Kane, darling, please, wake up. You have too, I'll be here. I won't leave you alone," she said, not realizing the meaning of the words. It hit her like three tons of bricks: she had loved this man before she even met him. They had clicked.

Yet she knew nothing about him.

Something in her soul told her he was the one.

"Kane, please, I need you too… Wake up," she said, kissing his forehead. The other EMT's rolled him onto a backboard, and then into a gurney.


End file.
